Wreckless
by LReality
Summary: With the eighth match of the U.A Battle Tournament, Uraraka and Bakugou are both determined to win. Uraraka decides to take advantage of one of Bakugou's major flaws; his ego. While everyone else is neutral on how she managed to win, Izuku is not impressed. His feelings are complex, and eventually, they blossom into something else. Especially when they're forced to fight. (Izuocha)
1. The Eighth Match

**A/N: Most likely this is going to be 2-3 chapters, and Izuocha is going to kick off!**

The light of the flames around the arena bounced irregularly on their faces. The TVs hanging around the arena would clearly broadcast every move they were going to make, and the audience was gasping for any kind of action. The two contestant's names were presented: Ochaco Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou. Uraraka whirled her head from one side to another, analyzing everyone in the audience. She clenched her teeth and started to steam, while her opponent seemed unaffected at all. In fact, the cold look on his face suggested that he didn't care the slightest bit.

"EIGHTH MATCH, START!

Bakugou decided to kick things off. "If you're going to withdraw, do it now. You won't get off with just an ouch."

"Bakugou... giving up isn't an option!" She readied her hands for the inevitability of using her quirk.

"Then die."

The crowd cheered wildly as she dashed towards her opponent in spite of his outrageous strength. He smirked, and prepared to resist any form of advance from her, thinking that the match was going to blow by. While Uraraka was getting close to him, he attempted to backfire with his quirk, but she had thought ahead. She tapped her shoes and jumped up right as the arena went up in flames. Bakugou looked up in shock for only a few milliseconds, before launching another explosion directly at her. She flew back with a yelp and landed onto the ground.

"Think you can beat me with that kind of plan, girl?" he remarked.

She perked up with a fierce face, but lowered her head. _Just wait, Bakugou. I'm not down yet!_ Her plan was fairly simple. Have him turn the arena into rubble, and loosen the debris right above him. But, with a tiny twist that could end up turning the match in either person's favor. _I really don't want to do this, but if I win…_

 _I'll be one step closer to my goal._

"Well, D-Deku beat you, right? The same person you m-mocked for years?" Uraraka's voice was broken and ragged at first, eventually growing into one of an announcer's.

"You mean that wimpy shitnerd?" Bakugou's voice sounded steely throughout the entire match, as if he didn't care about her pathetic remarks.

"Yup! He completely humiliated you! Y-You know, it was hilarious to watch." She giggled, just to add fuel to the flame. _This is sure to get him fired up._

"WHAT'S THIS? URARAKA'S BEGINNING TO TALK TO BAKUGOU IN THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH? I WONDER WHAT THEY'RE SAYING!" Everyone in the stadium went nearly deaf due to Present Mic's excited statement.

"It's clear that she's trying to manipulate him. If Bakugou can look past his displeasure, it'll be an easy win for him." Aizawa, Mic's less optimistic colleague said. The bandages from the fight in USJ rendered his comments extremely muffled, but still slightly comprehensible.

Izuku and his friends started to notice what was happening as they watched from the sidelines. Although the dialogue was too quiet to hear specifically what they were saying, they could all easily tell that Bakugou was beginning to become irate. _Kacchan… what's happening?_ _Is Uraraka trying to break your ego?_ Some of them also had their own input on the situation.

"You think she's trying to hype him up? Sure looks a lot like that." Kaminari fiddled with his hair while Kirishima retorted.

"But why would she want to make him angry, wouldn't that go against her favor?" he sighed. "Anyways, I don't think Uraraka has much of a chance… Bakugou wouldn't go easy on her."

"BLOW OFF HER CLOTHES, BAKUGOU!" Mineta screeched. The rest of class 1-A glared at him and he scrunched into his seat, bittersweet tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I can't believe he would hurt a poor, sweet girl! Bakugou's insane! If I were there, I would've gone easy on h—"

Jirou nonchalantly jabbed Kaminari with her jack-shaped earlobes and he let out a small squeal. Shockwaves were noticeably running up and down his body. "Didn't that Shiozaki girl beat you senseless a few matches ago?"

"Yeah, bu—"

"Then be quiet."

He knew now to keep his mouth shut and slowly nodded his head. Everyone else laughed hysterically at their antics and continued to watch the fight with full commitment.

She dashed at him once more, ready to put her plan into effect. Bakugou's fury was beginning to be unleashed. He kept blasting her away, while she held very little resistance towards them. His temper distracted him from seeing the rocks above as she just kept dashing back with a fierce glare in her eyes. _I have to engrain in his mind that I'm trying to make him float. If I can do that, then I can win!_

Uraraka came up with a temporary distraction. She bolted towards Bakugou once again while he prepared another explosion. The smoke clouds went up yet again, but this time there was going to be a difference. Behind the darkness, she tore off her jacket and sent it floating through the haze. Bakugou reacted without thought. "Don't underestimate me!" He sent a large explosion towards the object while Uraraka flanked him to the right. Bakugou taken aback, she charged in to touch him but yet again failed. _His reflexes are quick, I have to get around them somehow…_ but she could feel her conscious starting to lose the fight just as she was. _If I don't finish this soon, I'll be a goner for sure._

After getting crushed over and over again, her endurance started to tank. She fell to the ground, and was clearly physically damaged. Bruises were noticeable all over her skin (but unfortunately for Mineta, her tank top managed to stay strong) and her face was ashen. But the gears in her brain and heart kept moving, and her drive to win was still strong as ever. She clawed over the rubble placed onto the arena and tried to stand. _This isn't only for me. It's for them. Please, get up._

Uraraka stood up and kept going, except in a different way.

"You know, I'm r-really jealous of all the people who haven't met you. Who would want to meet a egotistical, bitter person like you? Guess we had to take the sacrifice for everyone else." she went on. "Actually, did I say we? That's right, you don't have any friends, do you? Just punching bags to inflate your sky high ego." _He's definitely being very careful, otherwise this comment alone would've been enough to have him go crazy._

"Shut your mouth before I blow you to _bits_." Bakugou began to become physically violent, with his hands twitching and face starting to deform.

"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to give you an ouchie." Uraraka forced a rugged smile at him as if they were having a peaceful conversation about laser puppies.

That was the last straw. His fury blinded him, while his face fumed with rage. He propelled himself forward with his explosions and was about to turn her into mush. Unfortunately for him, she saw it all coming. She once again bounced up by tapping her shoes and managed to get behind him. Bakugou kept propelling himself forward, before realizing where he was going. He stopped himself right before he went over the edge.

 _He's dazed, this is my only shot!_

She forced her hands apart as she released the rocks from above him. They came crashing down while Bakugou had little time to react. But still, he looked up and smirked, fully confident in his victory. Uraraka darted towards him at the last minute to try and come in contact with his body.

"You can't win with a dumb trick like this. I told you, I'll be number one!" Bakugou attempted to blow up the rocks with a major explosion, but he failed to realize that his explosions had a recoil on his body. The force applied to the rocks pushed him back. He fell off the edge, and landed softly onto the grass. His speechless face would've surely been a highlight. The intense explosion missed Uraraka only by centimeters, as the wind knocked her pale body onto her back.

"Bakugou's out bounds, Uraraka advances to the second round!" Midnight raised the flag on Uraraka's side and the crowd went absolutely wild. Nobody expected her to pull through and beat him. She lay there stunned, unable to react at all. Her blurry vision and physical injuries led her to be on the brink of absolute exhaustion.

With a faint smile, she got onto her knees, pumped her fist into the air, and collapsed.

"WHAT AN INTENSE FIGHT! HOW DID SHE DO IT? Well, anyways, I'm glad she won!" Present Mic often threw a pinch of his own opinion into his announcements, and that did not settle with Aizawa well.

"Commentary should be unbiased at all times, Hizashi." Aizawa admonished his co-presenter before explaining. "Uraraka only won the match because she managed to manipulate Bakugou into being controlled solely by rage. If this weren't a tournament with boundaries, Bakugou's physical strength alone would've been enough to beat Uraraka. But, her plan was decent, and it will allow her to move on to the second round. Congratulations." Uraraka smiled faintly as she was carried out in a stretcher. Hearing those words from a pro like him meant a lot to her.

Everyone in class 1-A's mouths were open. They couldn't believe what they just saw. All at once, they stared directly at the raging Bakugou. His face morphed into one of a demon's and he started yelling indiscreetly, tearing grass out of the Earth and blowing it up in his sweaty palms. A collective sigh from the entire class broke the astonishment in the air.

"Man, did Uraraka use insults to beat him? Totally un-manly! Er… un-womanly! But I still gotta give props to her, I bet she didn't actually want to say those things." Kirishima looked over at Bakugou again, and sweatdropped.

"Well, whatever works works, especially when it comes to Bakugou." Sero shrugged and awkwardly smiled.

"I'm surprised it ended up in his defeat. I would've expected Bakugou to be more open minded when it came to important events such as this." Momo said. All three of them began to notice Izuku's silent muttering and decided to leave him alone for once.

Well, all except one.

Kirishima silently leaned over to Kaminari and whispered in his ear. "Do you think he's "deciphering" the methods Uraraka used to beat Bakugou? Or… he's just crazy?"

"Honestly, probably a mix of both! He's probably surprised on how she managed to win, so if I were him, I'd be doing the same thing! Well, maybe a _bit_ more subtly." He seemed massively happy that Uraraka won the match.

Kirishima looked down once again at Izuku and noticed his panicked expression. He was writing hastily in his "fanboy notebook." _He's going at it again, huh. Gotta give him props for that! Analyzing your opponents so fiercely is totally manly! I wonder what he's writing down though… and if it'd help me in the future!_

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by a booming sound.

"BEFORE THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT STARTS, THERE'S GOING TO BE A 45 MINUTE BREAK! ALL STUDENTS MAY HEAD OVER TO THE CAFETERIA, OR EAT OUTSIDE! GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF THE FUTURE CONTESTANTS! Hey, Aizawa, wanna grab lunch with me?"

The students reacted with glee. "Thank goodness, I've been hungry for quite a while. Midoriya, would you like to join me?" Iida asked.

"It's ok Iida, you go first! I need to do something important, in the uh… bathroom."

"Bathroom? You mean—"

Izuku hopped up from his seat and tore through the crowd to get to a bathroom. Locking a stall door, he stood there trying to catch his breath before finally being allowed to think. _Why did I just run away from Iida like that? Why did I choose the BATHROOM? Whatever, it's whatever! Just think about the reason why I'm here._

…

 _Right, it's about Uraraka!_

Despite her motivations, that was not how one should go about winning a battle. _I definitely expected you to try and slap him on the back or something! Is it really worth winning if that's how you do it? Well, I mean, I've seen a lot of heroes do that when it comes to self-absorbed villains… but still!_ He tapped his notebook rapidly, storing the pen atop his ear in anticipation. _Should I go visit her and ask? Is it that serious, or should I stop worrying?_ Izuku unlocked the door and decided to visit her, but not without one final thought. _Uraraka…_

 _That's not how you become a hero._

 _ **Thanks for reading! New chapters may come out at random, sorry for that!**_


	2. The Notebook

**A/N: Holy. Crap. Two freaking months and I didn't update this story. I'm so sorry. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. One more chapter and it'll be done. Lastly, I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I'll probably edit it again later.**

 **EDIT: Sorry if the story was confusing, it had a lot of inconsistencies, AND for some reason it didn't italicize some of the text for inner dialogue. I hope most of them are fixed now!**

The sound of a machine whirring faintly rushed toward her senses, as a ringing also followed suit. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice and then closing them shut. Her body ached terribly, almost rendering her unable to move at all. Bruises littered the surface of her skin. Sharp bursts of pain choked her tear ducts, letting all her emotions out in colorless, watery raindrops. She freed her eyes from the darkness once again, and finally, came to be.

 _Where am I? What… happened?_ She stared blankly at the ceiling, no emotion in her face whatsoever.

…

 _Oh yeah, the tournament._

She could sense the presence of someone in the pale white room, gradually coming nearer to her. They seemed to be of a petite stance, as the footsteps produced by their movement were quick to follow each other. _Crap, my body's hurting so much, I can't get a peek at who's coming! Am I going to die?_

…

 _Wha… WHAT?_

Recovery Girl shot out her kissy lips onto Uraraka's head as she instinctively jolted back in fear. Her bruises started to peel off like stickers and her entire body began to glow a dazzling green. She immediately started to feel like a million bucks, slipping back into her usual state of bliss. _So this is how Deku felt, huh?_ She looked at the woman closer and noticed that, in fact, it was not an enemy.

"Ah, Recovery Girl! Sorry for that, uh…" she scratched her head hesitantly, "Strange reaction…"

"No no no, it's fine, don't apologize. This happens all the time, dear." She smiled, and walked over to her desk. "In any case, I'm sorry you had to be up against that rampaging boy, Bakugou." She sighed, and plopped into her seat. "That boy's got quite a history. If you don't mind me asking, are you friends with a boy named Izuku? Crazy boy, always getting into trouble with Bakugou."

She abruptly shot up at the mention of Deku's name, thinking back to when her and Aoyama were up against Thirteen.

 _"Do you like him?"_

Her face exploded in a fiery red blush and she turned away from Recovery Girl, waving her hands up in the air like a lunatic. "Y-yes, just friends!" _What are you DOING? WHY IN FRONT OF A TEACHER? Come on, just act like a normal person, something more… serious._ Uraraka took in a deep breath, and faced Recovery Girl with a deadly glare. "Just friends."

 _TOO SERIOUS!_

"My my, do you have a crush on that boy?" Recovery Girl said. "You remind me of my younger days, crushing on boys and—"

"I don't have a crush on him!" Uraraka insisted. "He's just… a good friend to me. I admire him, that's all." She thought back to when Deku's face would turn red whenever she'd break into his private space. _What if he does like me back?_

"I'll take your word for it, sweetie. But you better head back to your friends now, they're probably worried about you. You know the way back, right?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." She stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Good luck out there dear, I'll be rooting for you and your friend."

"Thank… thank you!" With that, she pulled apart the sliding doors and met with the marble hallway.

 _Why was I so rude to her? Am I really going to let my emotions get the better of me?_ She bounded down the hallway, her blood coursing through her veins and the air creating a path for her. She dug her fingertips into her chin, and started to ponder on the tournament. _I can't believe I actually beat Bakugou like that. He placed number one in the entrance exams! But did I really beat him?_ She slowed to a walker's pace and started digging deeper into her thoughts. _Someone could easily beat me if they brought up my feelings for… She shook her head twice and resumed. Was it the same as me taking advantage of Bakugou's?_

Uraraka soon returned to her normal pace, and a sharp turn was dead ahead. She failed to keep an eye out for anyone she could possibly collide into.

The same for the other.

BAM!

The collision knocked both of them off their feet, landing them on their behinds. A stinging shiver overcame them both, travelling up their bodies all the way to their hair. A notebook took flight and slowly made its way down onto Uraraka's face. The two both absorbed the situation quickly, and sprung onto their feet. Uraraka was the first to notice who the other was. Notebook in hand, she addressed him.

"Deku?"

"Ah, Uraraka!" His face beamed brightly. "I'm so glad you're ok! Did Recovery Girl fix you all up? Are you hurting anywhere?" _Why am I so happy to see her? Didn't I come here to confront her?_

"Yeah, I was surprised at how quickly she could fix me up!" She threw back a graceful smile at him, and they were both exceptionally close to having their faces flush. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting lunch?

"Actually, I was heading towards the cafeteria." _Do I ask her this now? Or is it too early?_ He felt a wave of anxiety coming over his body and mind. "Do you want to grab lunch with me? I think Iida already got his…" He thought back to when he had ran off, leaving his friend behind. _I still need to apologize for that…_

"Sure! My stomach's been rumbling for a while, I could definitely use a snack." She boldly started heading off, completely forgetting about Izuku's notebook held firmly in her grasp.

"Wait up, Uraraka!" He ran after her, and they both headed towards the cafeteria, releasing the tension stored up in the air by casually chattering with each other. It seemed as if they were both living in a state of eternal bliss, reveling in each other's company. The subject of her tactics in there tournament were completely lifted from Izuku's mind.

At least for a while.

The lunchroom's aroma was heavenly, filling the air with the taste of savory roasted meats, melting chocolate chips, and…

Stinky cheese?

"Oi, Uraraka! Are you ok?" Kirishima ran up to her after spotting the two walking into the bustling lunchroom.

"Yup! Never felt better!"

"Man, that's great!" He bearhugged the two. "Oh yeah, Iida was especially worried about you two. Especially Midoriya, when he ran off like that." He looked suspiciously at Izuku for a moment, and then everything became clear to him. "Midoriya…"

"You ran off to find her, right?"

On the flushed-face scale, both of them shot up to infinity and beyond. "H-huh? No no NO! I REALLY had to use the bathroom, trust me!" Izuku stammered, while Kirishima laughed.

"I'm just joking, bro! Anyways, you guys get your food, and come over to our table. Everyone's super excited about your win, Uraraka!" Right as he finished his statement, Kaminari came sprinting like a mad man towards all of them.

"URARAKA!"

He came to a stop and started panting, placing his hands on his bent knees, and began to give his speech. "You did… such a great… job! I can't believe… you actually… beat Bakugou like that." Kaminari took a closer look at Uraraka and noticed Izuku's notebook in her hand. "Uraraka, why do you have Midoriya's notebook?"

She didn't even realize she had been carrying it this whole time. _I have to say something, or else he'll think I'm an obsessed stalker!_

"I—"

"Can I take a look inside of it?" Kaminari faced towards Izuku and asked his question, like the innocent dolt he was.

"S-sure! But I think you should ask her first. I don't think any of it will be useful though…"

"Nah, don't doubt yourself like that!" Kaminari patted Izuku on the back and looked towards Uraraka to ask for the notebook. He noticed that Uraraka had opened the notebook, while Izuku cluelessly chattered away with Kirishima. The page seemed to be flipped to one all about her, describing her quirk and abilities in great detail. _Jeez, Midoriya's really detailed when it comes to stalking other people._ Kaminari smiled, and decided to observe as much as she did.

"Hey, Uraraka, can I see?"

"Oh… yeah, sure!" She handed the notebook to him, her face friendly and welcoming. "Deku, you wanna get in line now?"

"Yeah, see you soon, Kirishima!"

"See you, bro!" Kirishima dragged Kaminari off while he was reading a section all about his quirk. _Turns unresponsive after exceeding wattage limit? Wow, glad he didn't call me a dunce-face!_ He had several flashbacks to when Jirou would make fun of him for that, and held a bittersweet smile on his face.

Several emotions struck Uraraka in the gut. Izuku had pasted all of his opinions onto the page about being a hero, and what it meant. He had recorded several of the things Uraraka had said during the tournament, with the help of who she assumed was Shoji.

 _"You know, I'm really jealous of all the people who haven't met you. Who would want to meet a egotistical, bitter person like you? Guess we had to take the sacrifice for everyone else."_

 _"Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to give you an ouchie."_

They were both waiting in the lunchline, Deku trying to strike up conversation every now and then. But she didn't talk much, there was no time. She had to think, even if her thoughts weren't optimistic.

 _I knew it, my strategy to win was horrible. I'll never be a hero._

Izuku felt estranged as she refused to look at him. He had completely forgotten about how she managed to win, and it seemed that the rest of the class did too. _What happened to her? Did I do something?_ He glanced over at the packed 1-A lunch table. Kaminari was flipping through pages of everyone's quirks, talking and laughing with the other students. Mineta in particular was trying to get him to flip to all the girls' sketches.

Panic suddenly set into Izuku.

 _I remember now…_

 _When Mr. Aizawa was talking about her manipulating Bakugou, I remember…_ He spotted Uraraka in the corner of his eye. She seemed heavy hearted, dejected that her best friend would say something like that. But she was clearly trying to hide it with a masked, jovial expression. Izuku had known her long enough to know when her smile wasn't genuine. _I asked Shoji to help me see what she was saying near the end, and I wrote it down. How could I not remember that…?_

 _I have to act oblivious, at least for now. Otherwise, I don't know what'll happen between us._

"Hey, Uraraka, what're you gonna order? I think I'm gonna get a pork cutlet bowl, but I'm still not sure." He desperately tried to start a conversation, hoping to lift up her spirits without having her know about his true intentions.

"Ah, um…" She thought for several seconds. "Maybe some rice porridge! It's simple, but I love it!" She forced her tone and the smile on her face.

"Cool, rice porridge tastes great!"

 _Should I just end it here, or address the issue now? What do I do?_ Her gaze slowly shifted to the floor, giving Izuku even more reason to think that she was upset.

One of the TVs in the lunchroom turned on to announce the next fighters in the tournament. _Great, a distraction!_ "Hey, look! They're gonna announce the brackets!" She gradually turned her stare up from the floor to study them with him.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!" Present Mic's voice screeched through the screen and demolished all the students' eardrums. "We now have the brackets determined for the next half of the tournament! So, without further ado, HERE THEY ARE!" Izuku felt an enchanting burst of glee in his system. _I can finally put my research to work! Hopefully I'll have a greater advantage over whoever I'm up against._

Iida vs Ibara… might be interesting, but I definitely think Iida will win.

 _Kirishima vs Tokoyami? It all depends on whether or not Kirishima can hold out and wait for the perfect chance to attack. Dark Shadow is less powerful in the daytime, so if Kirishima can find that opportunity, it's over for Tokoyami._

 _Midoriya vs—_

 _Urar...URARAKA?_

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. An Odd Altercation

**A/N: So like.. I didn't update for a p ng t i me. Here's some good news though: I have an Archive of Our Own account now (that goes by the same name), and I'll start uploading more, too! This was originally only going be about 3 chapters long, but I've decided to expand it a little bit. So here's a little fluffy chapter.**

Izuku violently swiveled her head towards Uraraka as she met his stare. They both shared the same exasperated look on their faces, one that could clearly express a singular, universally shared thought:

 _Oh shit._

After a few moments of complete silence between the two, Uraraka made a valiant attempt to escape from the awkwardness that was their situation. "The line's pretty long… I'm gonna use the restroom really quickly, save my spot, Deku!" She held another fake smile on her face as she turned to leave.

"Ah, ok, um, well, good… good luck, Uraraka! I mean, against me, yeah…" He struggled to form a coherent sentence. Emotions clogged his… well, everything. _Should I go all out on her? I shouldn't hold back, right; but still…_ he became entranced in one of his "thinking sessions" once again.

Halfway along her trip to the restroom, Uraraka noticed that she still held the notebook close to her. It was clutched with both hands right below her chest. With a sudden wave of embarrassment, she quickly held it to her side and paced stiffly back to Deku. She spotted him hugging the side of the wall, engulfed in the wave of students all impatiently waiting for their lunches. Pushing through the crowd, she blindly began to speak in his direction.

"Wait, Deku! Sorry sorry, I accidentally took your notebook with me..." Uraraka noticed he wasn't paying much attention at all. Actually, he didn't even notice her when she first opened her mouth. He always seemed exceptionally immersed in any thought about her. She obliviously stuck her face into his, waiting for any sort of reaction.

Unfortunately, that small action did not fare well for the both of them in the end.

Izuku jumped back with a yelp, his trance completely broken. Due to the massive population cramped into the cafeteria, there were bound to be students everywhere. He lost his footing in the sudden stupor and fell forcibly back into another student. The unidentified student who was previously conversing with his friends stopped and glared at the frightened cinnamon roll.

"Ah, um, sorry!" He quickly turned to face the towering figure in front of him and put his hands out in a "please forgive me I didn't mean to" gesture. The student and his lackeys did not acknowledge Izuku's apologies. Instead, they did what any reasonable hero-in-the-making would do.

The tallest of the bunch smirked before socking Izuku right in his jaw. He flew back, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. The entire cafeteria turned and stared at the shocked, bruised Izuku. Izuku's mind was running rampid at this point. _What the… what was that for? Should I fight back? Is… is anyone gonna help me? I-I didn't mean to-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the marbled floor began to shake where he lay. Izuku tried to stand but failed several times, ultimately causing more damage to himself. Slowly but surely, Izuku noticed marbled claws popping out from the ground. Four of them clasped onto his limbs while the rest restrained his entire body. The claws eventually hardened and Izuku was left struggling to free himself from its stony grasp. Uraraka watched in horror, standing right beside the laughing tormentor.

 _He thinks… this is funny?_

Immediately she reacted before anyone else could. She forced her palms into the student's chest, causing him to float. She spinned him around in circles and put all her strength into making sure he suffered. The student tried to retaliate by setting claws upon her, but she forced herself to float before that could ultimately happen. She met the spinning boy in the air and placed her palms together, releasing him from his airlifted state and left him to fall to the ground, using his two friends as airbags.

Her quirk still held a major recoil. She nearly fainted in midair. Releasing herself, she had already accepted her fate. She began to plummet toward the solid, marbled floor. Time slowed down as everybody in the room had began to process what had just happened.

"SMASH!"

Izuku sacrificed a finger to release himself from the clawed prison. He bolted towards Uraraka and caught her as she lay semi-conscious in his arms. Time seemed to stop as he looked down at her face.

 _She's beautiful…_

He vigorously shook his head in an attempt to shove his emotions into the back of his mind.

… _Stop, that's not what's important right now!_

"Uraraka! Are you all right? I'm so sorry!" He set her down onto the ground and the entire 1-A class ran over to checkout the fallout. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all of her friends surrounding her. _That really took a toll on my body… I need to work on using my quirk on myself more…_

"What happened? Are you two alright? Why did that other student attack you? Who struck the first blow? I will have to report this to Mr. Aizawa! " Iida began rapid firing questions as Izuku as he tried to answer all of them.

As it turns out, Iida did not have to report anything to anyone. Mr. Aizawa ran into the cafeteria after hearing all the ruckus.

"What. Happened. Here." Mr. Aizawa activated his quirk and stared at a bruised Izuku. "You… always causing trouble wherever you go."

Uraraka was barely conscious at this point. The overexertion left her with a feeling of wanting to hurl, but she managed to hold it in. "Mr. Aizawa, i-it wasn't Deku's fault, it was mine, I startled him and he fell back into another student an-"

"Be quiet, Ochaco. I'm going to have a word with Midoriya. Who was the other student involved?"

Uraraka weakly pointed towards a group of three students hastily trying to make an escape. Aizawa practically teleported in front of them before dragging them out by the necks with his scarf. Izuku held a somber stare on his face; there was no way they'd let him- or _them_ , advance after this stupid skirmish. He held his finger and winced. It was completely busted. "Should we… should we go to Recovery Girl's office, or wait for Mr. Aizawa?"

Kirishima chimed in with his own advice. "I would go straight to Recovery Girl's office, you and Uraraka need a rest. Can't believe someone would start a fight here… what an unmanly thing to do!"

Kaminari held an opposite opinion. "Dude, are you crazy? If Mr. Aizawa comes back and you're not here, you'll be toast!"

Izuku decided to follow Kirishima's decision, judging on the nods he received compared to the overwhelming amount of facepalms directed towards Kaminari's opinion. "I think I'll take her to Recovery Girl. If Mr. Aizawa comes back, please tell him that I am there!" He directed his speech towards Uraraka now. "Do you feel strong enough to stand?"

She chuckled softly. "Nope…"

He picked up Uraraka bridal-style and sped towards her office. _It's not like I want to visit her…_ he looked down at Uraraka. _I have to… for her._

She clutched his notebook gently, holding it over her heart.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
